Subordinate of the heart
by AnimeGwen93
Summary: I was his leutenant nothing more nothing less. But was that all I was destined to be? Will he ever have the same feelings for me as I for him? These were all the questions I was hoping to have answered during my time here in the seireitei.
1. Cafe

Genhime's POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm clock went off, signaling it was time to wake up: 6 a.m. I rolled out of bed and pushed my cheek length bangs out of my face. I walked over to my dresser and pulled on my Lieutenant uniform. Yeah that's right I'm a lieutenant, squad 13ths lieutenant to be precise.

I combed my curly chocolate brown hair out and parted my bangs to the right. I put on some gray mascara and eyeliner, and some white eye shadow to make my sky blue eyes really stand out. I then went and put on my shinigami shoes making my way to work for the day.

Since my captain is almost always bedridden I normally do all the paperwork for him. I sat down at the desk with the paper stacks a good 3-4 feet high. Giving a sigh I mumbled under my breathe "This paperwork isn't going to do itself." Before grabbing the first sheet and getting started.

2 hours later

I was about half way done when I heard the door squeak open and shut a moment later. The shinigami walked in, sat at the desk seat in front of me, and started working on the paperwork. Looking up I noticed it was captain Ukitake.

"Captain?" He looked up at me with a gentle smile. "Shouldn't you be resting? You just had an episode 2 days ago." I allowed my worry to leak into my eyes as I spoke. "I'm fine Gen. You don't need to worry about me." He said before returning to his share of the paperwork earning him a frown from me before I gave a sigh of defeat.

I continued with my work and between the 2 of us the paperwork was finished within an hour. As I got up to leave Ukitake spoke up "Gen." "Yes captain?" "Have you had anything to eat yet today?" My stomach answered for me with a loud growl, causing him to laugh loudly and my face to turn a bright red

"Come on. There's this great new café that just opened. Would you like to go with me?" he gave me a warm smile and I managed to stutter out "o… okay." Ukitake got out of his chair and walked through the door. I stared after him trying to process what just happened before shaking it off and running to catch up with him.

At the café

Ukitake's POV

I entered the new café with Gen; the décor was absolutely breathe taking. It had a seashore theme. The ceiling looked like the blue sky with a bright sun and a few fluffy white clouds. The carpet was sand colored and there were fake fish all over the walls and tables for décor.

The square tables had ocean print tablecloths with the fake fish tangling off the sides. So breathe taking! I looked over at Gen and her eyes were lit up and sparkling. I couldn't help but smile at her; she seemed to like the décor too.

Gen's POV

I looked around at the absolutely adorable café my captain took me to. It reminded me of the seashore and I loved the shore! Everything was beautiful! I looked over at Ukitake to see him smiling at me. I felt my face heat up so I looked down and away letting my long bangs cover my face.

"Isn't it breathe taking, Gen?" "Y...Yes it really is beautiful captain." I smiled back up at him as my face cooled down. "Come let's take our seat." Ukitake motioned to a seat next to a window. I managed to nod and followed him to the seat.

The waitress came over and handed us our menus. As I looked it over I saw what I knew captain Ukitake would order, ohagi. I decided on donburi with some genmaicha (green tea with roasted brown rice). Chances are Ukitake will order jasmine tea; those are his favorites after all.

After a few minutes the waitress came back with our food and just like I had predicted Ukitake order ohagi and jasmine. I knew my captain rather well I guess, after all I wasn't just his lieutenant but I was also a part time nurse for him.


	2. Background

Gen's POV

Recap:

After a few minutes the waitress came back with our food and just like I had predicted Ukitake order ohagi and jasmine. I knew my captain rather well I guess, after all I wasn't just his lieutenant but I was also a part time nurse for him.

End Recap:

It was maybe 45 years ago that I came to the Seireitei as a soul reaper. I had met the captain on one of his sick days so he was bedridden and coughing up a lot of blood.

Unlike his other subordinates I knew what to do. I knew to help the captain sit upright with his head slightly back while rubbing his back just above his lungs. I gave him a towel to cough into. It took him mere minutes to stop coughing and everyone was impressed with my skill at helping him get better.

They wanted to learn how I knew what to do so I explained my heritage. I was the only daughter of the best healers of the Seireitei. From a young age I was taught the terminology and techniques for dealing with all known illnesses.

By the age of 13 I was at their level of being a doctor and volunteered regularly at the free clinic in my area. There were a lot of patients who were injured with broken bones and black eyes. My town was one of the worst in the soul society.

"Gen?" I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard captain Ukitake's voice call my name. Apparently he had asked me a question but I was too lost in my own memory to have heard him. I scratched the back of my head with a sweat drop as I spoke to him "sorry captain, I was lost in thought. What were you saying?" He gave a laugh and I just looked at him, confusion showing on my face.

"I was just wondering what you thought of this café. That's all." "Oh it's excellent. The food is delicious and the atmosphere is rather enjoyable." I smiled warmly as I looked around at the café. "That's good. I saw how they were building it and thought it looked great before they were even done. Now that I see it up and operational I must say it's even lovelier then I had imagined."

He folded his hands and laid his chin on them as he smiled at me. I felt a small blush come across my face. I never was very good at having attention on me. Luckily I was saved from Ukitake's full attention because Kiyone and Sentaro barged in and ran up to the two of us.

"Captain we've been looking all over for you!" Kiyone exaggerated. "You shouldn't be out of bed! You need to rest captain!" Sentaro joined in ganging up on the captain. They were always like this. They were almost like parents; worrying over their sick child. I gave a sub audible chuckle as Ukitake looked over at me with a 'help me out here' look on his face.

I stood up and walked over to the two 'parents' and tried to calm them. "Really guys its ok. He was out with me so don't worry. In fact we were just about to head back to the Seireitei. Right Captain?" I looked over at him with a 'just agree to it' smile on my face. He sighed in defeat and got up.

"That's correct. Come on let's go." He then headed for the door as his 3rd seats ran after him. I went to pay for the meal only to see that Ukitake had already taken care of it. "When did he do that?" I mumbled under my breath. "Oh well. I guess it can't be helped." I say a bit more audible as I turned to leave holding my hands behind my back.


	3. What are we gonna do with you?

Genhime's POV

Recap:

"That's correct. Come on let's go." He then headed for the door as his 3rd seats ran after him. I went to pay for the meal only to see that Ukitake had already taken care of it. "When did he do that?" I mumbled under my breath. "Oh well. I guess it can't be helped." I say a bit more audible as I turned to leave holding my hands behind my back.

End Recap:

As I got back to the seireitei I walked to the bonsai garden around back and noticed a familiar white haired captain working on the bonsais. "You're supposed to be lying down Captain."

He looked shocked for a moment before smiling and speaking. "I just wanted to touch up the bonsai before heading back that's all. I'm feeling much better now so it shouldn't be much of an issue."

I raised an eyebrow at him before walking over and beginning to push him back to his room. "No excuses, now let's get I back before your health gets worse." He digs his heels in deeper and I try to pull him along instead.

"Come on. It can't hurt for me to just trim the bonsais!" He sort of whined as he tried to pull himself away from me and back to the bonsais. I was rather strong despite my appearance. "I don't care. Until the nurse says you are completely back to normal I want you to stay in bed, captain" I continued to pull him along.

He let out a sigh of defeat and stopped resisting as I dragged him back to his room. I laid him down in his bed and felt his forehead for a fever. "Geeze! You're running a fever Captain. You shouldn't have been out of bed at all today. I'll go get an ice pack and some medicine to bring it down." I spoke before leaving the room for the things.

When I came back in he was standing by the window looking out at his garden. I let out an exaggerated sigh and spoke to him "Captain! I asked you to stay in bed. You need to rest." He turned around shocked as though he didn't think I'd be back. I set the stuff on the bedside table and dragged him back to bed.

"Honestly Captain. What are we going to do with you?" I asked as I gave him the medicine and some water to wash it down. Once he was done I pushed him back against his pillow and placed the ice pack on his forehead. He gave me a semi weak smile before closing his eyes to sleep.

1 hour later

Captain Ukitake's breathing slowed signifying he was now asleep. I pulled the covers up to cover him to his shoulders and removed the ice pack from his head. I walked away to put the ice pack away and returned to take his temp. His fever reduced a great deal and was only slightly higher than normal.

"Honestly Captain. If you would have stayed in bed all day you would have been completely better by morning. I really wish you'd listen to your nurse." I sat down in the chair at the side of his bed and pulled a book out of my bag. I decided to read to pass the time till he awoke. He wouldn't listen to his nurse, but I wouldn't let him ignore me.


	4. Stopping Byakuya

Gen's POV

3 hours later

I looked over and saw that captain looked a bit overheated so I took his temperature again and his fever was going up. I walked away and returned with a bucket of ice water and an ice pack.

I pulled the blanket halfway off of him and wiped down his face, neck, and chest with the cold rag. He flinched away from the touch, but he'd have to deal. It'll help him cool off after all.

I wiped down his forehead and face with the cold rag and placed the ice pack on his head. He flinched away from the sudden cold. I gave a light chuckle at his reaction. I carried the ice water away after covering him with the blanket again.

When I returned he was awake and staring at the ceiling. I walked over and sat down in the chair again earning his attention. I took the thermometer off the table and took his temperature again to make sure the ice pack was helping. His fever was steadily decreasing but was still a bit above normal.

I left the room and got some more medicine to bring his fever down some more. He took his medicine without any complaint or struggle. I guess he knows by now that resisting doesn't help him with me.

"Good now if you just stay in bed till tomorrow you'll be all better captain." I spoke while opening my book again and starting to read. Just then a hell's butterfly appeared above my book and gave me a message that shocked both me and the captain greatly.

"Rukia… She's been arrested?!" I slammed the book closed as I stood up practically screaming at the butterfly as it flew away. I looked at the captain and his face showed shock and pain as much as I was sure mine did. He attempted to get up but I pushed him back down.

"We have to save Rukia." He speaks to me as I push him back onto his bed. "Rest first. If you aren't in good enough health you won't be of any help on this I'm sure." I calmly told him. "Tomorrow we'll start trying to help Rukia. Her execution won't be for another 25 days." I speak again sitting down and starting my book again.

11 days later

Captain Ukitake and I were on our way to Old Man Yama. We have been going to him everyday and pleading with him to spare Rukia's life to no avail. Suddenly I feel Byakuya's Zanpakuto activate. The captain and I look at each other and flash stepped towards the scene.

We got there in time to see Captain Kuchiki slice up a Ryoka with his Zenbon sakura. He turned around to face 7th seat Yamada and Rukia now. "Brother No! Please stop!" Rukia shouted as she threw herself in front of Yamada protectively. The cherry blossoms of Kuchiki's sword returned as he held the blade up high, preparing to strike. I have to stop this!

Yamada POV

As Byakuya Kuchiki got prepared to strike a hand grabbed his wrist at the same time a chain wrapped around the swords hilt. The man behind Kuchiki that grabbed his wrist had long white hair and chocolate brown eyes.

A young girl with long chocolate brown curly hair landed next to the white haired man holding a sword with the chain attached. As she landed her long cheek length bangs flopped down over her right eye.

"Phew. Close one, pretty dangerous." The white haired man spoke first. "That's quite enough." The girl spoke in a stern and serious voice slowly opening her eyes to reveal sky blue irises. She pushed her bangs out of her face as she continued to speak "Wouldn't you agree, Captain Kuchiki?"

Rukia let out a sigh of relief before more so mumbling "Captain Ukitake. Lieutenant Kinaka." "Hey there Rukia. It's good to see you. Are you alright?" The white haired man presumably named Ukitake spoke in a very light hearted way.

"Geeze Ruki-chan. You're getting in loads of trouble these days huh?" The girl presumably named Kinaka joked a bit as well. Their moods changed rather quickly. *Anime Sweatdrop* "What are you two doing here?" Kuchiki spoke this time looking back at the two who had stopped him.

"Well I could ask you the same thing. After all, releasing your zanpakuto in a place like this is a first class offense, even if it's to repel Ryoka. What were you thinking Kuchiki?" Ukitake responded.

"Wartime exception allows the unrestricted use of zanpakuto." Ukitake's face held an expression of shock. "War Exception? Has the Ryoka infiltration really gotten that  
bad? Was it a Ryoka that killed Aizen?"


	5. A Ryoka Appears

Yamada POV

Recap:

"Wartime exception allows the unrestricted use of zanpakuto." Ukitake's face held an expression of shock. "War Exception? Has the Ryoka infiltration really gotten that bad? Was it a Ryoka that killed Aizen?"

End Recap:

Gen's POV

Suddenly a strong spiritual pressure appeared. I stumbled back and leaned against the bars of the bridge. This pressure is so strong! I don't recognize it. Whose is this? "What spiritual pressure is this? Clearly it's at the level of a captain but I don't recognize him at all." Ukitake spoke.

"That spiritual pressure. It's not possible." I heard Rukia mumble. Quickly someone flew up from aside the bridge bringing a gust of wind with him. My hair flew out infront of my from the air. This man had spiky orange hair and was the source of the strong spiritual pressure.

So it was a Ryoka that has such pressure? "Ichigo." Rukia mumbled again staring up at the Ryoka above us. Everyone looked utterly shocked, well except for Kuchiki not that that surprises me.

The Ryoka landed right in front of Rukia and walked away soon after going towards squad 4's Hanataro. "Are you ok Hanataro? I wouldn't have sent you on ahead if I knew it was going to be so rough." The Ryoka, Ichigo, I believe, spoke.

The Ryoka is more kind hearted then some of the other soul reapers. That says a lot about us doesn't it? "Thanks but its ok. I'm fine." Hanataro spoke in that same meek sounding voice of his. The Ryoka then walked back over to Rukia.

"Rukia. I've come to get you out of here." Rukia turned around to face him. She had a mixture of shock and sorrow in her eyes. This must be one of her friends from the human world.

Ichigo looked at her and spoke gain. "What kind of look is that?! I've come here to save you! You could at least try to act like you're happy!" He yelled at her. "You fool Ichigo! I told you never to try and come after me." Rukia finally spoke.

She looked down and continued. "I told you I'd never forgive you if you did. Now you're all cut up. And there is worse yet to come." She sounded as if she was crying but with her face down it was hard to tell if that was true or not.

Ichigo looked at the cut up body of the other Ryoka before speaking again. "That may be so. Some other time, you can yell at me all you want to about my coming here." He looked towards us now, no more towards Kuchiki.

"After I defeat him." "Ichigo." "What? Don't tell me you think I would just give up after I came all this way." "It's just." "Cause I won't! Don't even ask me! I came here to save you and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Oh and from now on I'm ignoring all of your opinions! You're coming with me whether you want to or not Damn it!"

He turns around fully facing her and points a finger at her before continuing. "You got that?! Huh?! I'm the rescuer here so just shut up!" I had to stifle a laugh at that. Especially Rukia's face. It was priceless.


End file.
